The New One
by CSXLoser
Summary: so i just finished the anime series last week and i want to write about adding a new character in the story...so here you go!Planning to add language later so im putting T rating now. CHapter 2 is up in terms of the date 6107. PLease Review and comment
1. Introduction

The Rare One…

" Pleh! What a waste of energy." Lucy thought as she walked forward into a forested area. The area was humid with trees and plants surrounding as she walked down a stoned path. She recently escaped from a madman trying to become her own species so he would be spared from her death.

" Queen Lucy…"

Lucy turned around immediately to see a figure bowing down to her. It was a young boy, probably in his mid teens with light skin like her , a dark blue long shirt , jeans. Small sunglasses hid his eyes as he slowly stand up. He was about the same height as Lucy and was lean.

" Let me introduce myself. I am Allen and I'm the same as you…a diclonius." The figure said

Lucy stared at him. She first didn't see any horns sticking out of his short black hair and couldn't feel the prescence felt when a diclonius was nearby.

She laughed and said , " Are you another pathetic human trying to be one of us? Humans…are desperate monkeys."

Suddenly, she shot out her vectors towards Allen…

"WHAT THE!?"

Lucy's vectors couldn't move any further but she knows that she only reached one meter. The dust cleared and there were four vectors holding on to her vectors but 3 unknown vectors were holding on to her 2 legs and neck.

" Do you believe me now?" Allen asked

Lucy was silent…

"I guess you never meant a male diclonius before? I guess that's possible since for every 20,000 diclonius, one is a male. I wont remove my vectors knowing you are the queen…"

Lucy said nothing . Though she showed no expression, she was surprised of a real male diclonius. One with vectors and an ability to kill unlike the human she killed earlier.

" I guess I can bore you first with information about male diclonius." Allen said

" Male Diclonius are a rare species like I said earlier. Our DNA and Genetics is somewhat opposite of female diclonius. First whats weird is that depending on what gender you become affects your genes. For example, horns is a dominant trait in females while in males is a Recessive gene. Again another example is hair color, females are pink while males are pratically black. The best one that stands out is that the male's DNA does not tell them to wipe out the human race but females…do."

" ENOUGH!" Lucy yells

Lucy's vectors burst through Allen's forcing him to dodge the vectors as he started to run towards her. As he ran, Allen used his own vectors to block Lucy's. Soon, he was right next to Lucy and pushed her straight to the hard stoned floor.

" Sorry Queen."

" I wanted to help you but…you're crazy."

Allen then puts a vector onto Lucy's head to make sure she wouldn't try to kill him again. Once he reached 7.5 meters from her, he lets go and runs away.

------------------------------I know this is very short but this is the intro so it should be ok…right? Anyway, I finished the anime series last week (sad emotional ending for me) and I want to write about this great anime. Chapter 2 will come soon. I need to brainstorm what will Lucy think of Allen and what Allen will do in the future. Until then….English Homework time!!

- CSXLoser


	2. The Past

"So she really doesn't remember me…" Allen told himself

He was walking towards the bright city wondering about his encounter with his queen.

"I really doubt that Lucy is her real name…wow I feel like wanting to help her again." Allen thought

"I need to lay off on the sugar…"

Before he knew, he had entered the city. He looked for easy victims for his dinner.

"Here's one."

He stared at an old man lying next to a pawn shop. The old man was covered in a brown sweater and a hat hiding his face.

"He's asleep...makes my job easier."

Allen then goes to the next building and laid his body on the front wall. Then, he sends 2 vectors towards the old man. He lightly touched the body till he found pockets. Carefully, he moved his vectors deep into his pockets touching a light object.

"BINGO!" Allen told himself

He lifted up the object and threw at himself catching as it whiz through him. A black, leather wallet was in his hands.

"Let's see…5000 yen…20000 yen…25000."

"If I had to guess that's about 175 U.S Dollars." Allen calculated

"That's plenty for a bowl of ramen."

Allen started walking towards a ramen shop nearby. He quietly ordered a bowl with his new money and ate slowly. The chef's look freaked him out. He looked like an ordinary guy but had pink hair.

"Half male, half female in my world." Allen joked to himself

After twenty minutes, he gave the chef his bowl and the rest of his money as a tip.

He started walking around.

"I never knew that ramen can wake you up! Ok time to find the queen!" Allen thought to himself

After walking around the city area for twenty minutes, he feels a faint sense. He knew what to do. He started running towards the direction of Maple Inn…

"Don't worry. I'll be here all night. Just try to go to sleep. We need to bring that fever down quickly."

Lucy falls asleep and revisits her past in her dreams…

"We need to bring that fever down quickly" The lady said

The lady then exits the room. Young Lucy lied on her bed. Her face was red from the intense fever. The dark room was warm and humid making it harder for her to rest. Suddenly, the door opens, creaking as it touched the wall. A young boy's shadow enters the room.

"Hello?" The boy whispered quietly

"Get out." Lucy whispered back. She didn't feel like talking.

"Wait I came to help you. I overheard the nurse saying that they couldn't give you any medicine for your fever. I also had a fever but I took medicine and the nurse forgot to get the bottle. You will need some ok? "

Lucy stared at the boy. She couldn't see his appearance. The room was too dark to see and there was no light to turn on.

Lucy turned the other way and replied "I don't need your help. I'll do fine by myself. Suddenly, a hand touches her right horn and starts rubbing it. Lucy turns around to see who was doing it and a spoon enters her mouth. Bitterness engulfed her tongue as she swallowed the liquid.

"Heck heck WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?" Lucy yells

"Sushhhhhhhh. That was something called medicine and now you made it harder for me to sneak back to my room. That yell woke up the adults." The boy explains.

He exits the room and walks quietly back to his room, his footsteps silent.

Seconds later, the nurse reenters the room.

"What happened!? A robber?"

"No…nightmare." Lucy lied

"Jeez." The nurse tells to herself and returns to her room.

The next day, Lucy made a fast recovery on the fever. The nurse was really surprised. Lucy started to walk around, trying to find the boy that helped her. She heard commotion outside so she entered the huge wooden door in front of her. She looked around. There was barely any sunlight due to the forested area blocking it. It was warm and humid and animals and insects could be heard deep from the forest. She walked around the building knowing that the forest was dangerous and soon heard the same sound, bong bong bong. She walked forward following the sound. Soon, she found the source. It was a ping pong match. The players were two of the bullies she had to endure everyday in her life. They both used Eastern style. Their index and thumb met on the top of the short battered handle with their other fingers on the back, touching the bare wood on the back. The paddles were worn and the table looked like it was standing on its last legs.

"21 to 15! I win!" one of the boys yelled

The other boy walks away silently in grief. Lucy decided to hide behind the house so the bullies would focus on the ping pong, not her.

"Can I play?" a voice asked

The boys stared at Lucy's direction forcing Lucy to cover her whole body. As she did she sees a young boy staring at the other boys. The boy wielded a paddle on his left hand.

"Get out of here you leftie!" the boys yell

The boy looks down in grief and turns around. There he saw Lucy hiding and gave her a smile. Lucy then realized it was the boy from last night. Then the boy does a daring risk.

He turns around and asks the bullies" Want to bet?"

"Sure…leftie. I can win any bet especially if proposed by lefties." The lead bully replies, sticking out his tongue as he said it

"I'll play you a match in Ping Pong to 21. Win by 2. If I win, you will promise to never bully her."

The boy then grabs Lucy hand and pushes her towards the bullies' view. Lucy blushed in embarrassment and the boy's hold on her right hand. The bullies were surprised of the fact that she hided there.

"So what if I win?" the bully asks

"Don't worry. You won't." the boy replied

The bully's head turns red with anger slamming his paddle on the table.

"KOI!"

The game was intense. Smashes and curves were hit nonstop. It was like seeing a match on TV. But soon, the boys' hands were in sweat .The handles were glossing with sweat. The score was 19-12 bully winning.

"HAHAHA!!! I think I'll make you feel a special pain later on after I win this easy match. "The bully said

"Come on leftie. I expected this from you. Only lefties play like this."

"You think I'm going all out??? What a fool." The boy replied

He flipped the paddle and wielded the handle like tennis but his index finger on the left side of the paddle sticking out. The game continued and was finished in 2 minutes. The score?...19-21.

"You cheater! That's not how you hold a paddle!"

"True…but you still lost….you promised…"

The bully stared directly at the boy's eyes and slowly passed him walking slowly. He had to keep his promises or he'll look bad to the other boys. He paused and turned his head to stare at Lucy. His eyes were angered by her looks but he knew he couldn't do what he wanted to do. He stares at her horns as if it was the reason why he lost. He puts his hands in his pockets and leaves the area.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow I wrote a lot ( and it sucks sorry) if you like it please comment. I'm planning to revise it later on (like add more detail imagery etc). If you don't know about the leftie thing it happens a lot in Asian cultures. Back in Chinese (and Japanese) history, you were punished or outcasted for not using the "correct" hand. It still happens today. Two of my friends were once lefties but their parents beat their left hand or force them to use their right hand early so they become right handed. ME??? I'm a leftie asian but I managed to make it somehow…

- CSXLoser


End file.
